


How hard can life be now

by Haruka43



Category: Outertale - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jealous Sans, Named reader sorry, No Smut, Protective Sans, Romance, This will suck, jerk papy, mentions of abuse and suicide, reader gets panic attacks, reader has shitty parents, swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruka43/pseuds/Haruka43
Summary: the monsters have come up to the upper world you are a very anti social girl who is named misaki (sorry) then one day you get coffee spilled on you by accidentally bumping into a skeleton (wonder who it is)





	How hard can life be now

**Author's Note:**

> this will probably suck because this first fanfic so yea i tried enjoy

You walked to the coffee shop and waited in line bobbing your head to the music from you headphones, when it was your turn you ordered a green tea and you waited for the tea humming to the music when the barista called you name you walked up to get the tea, you walk away with it in you hand but then a large skeleton bumped into you and you spilled it on you "owww damn it" the skeleton looked at you surprised "Oh Asgore Sorry."

The large skeleton looked worried at he saw the burn on your arm he grabbed some napkins and handed them to you, you took the napkins and wiped the tea away. " It's fine you said actually looking at the skeleton and realizing he was a monster you backed up a little, the skeleton frowned you were able to see the sharp pointed teeth with one gold tooth an two glowing red eyes "Hey are you ok." The skeleton said growly you nodded, "Hey I knocked your tea I'll get you another." You shook your head and walked away but he grabbed your wrist and put you in a chair " To bad i'm getting you a tea."

He ordered another green tea and sat back down with it shoving it at you "Here drink your fucking tea." You yelped as he shoved the tea to you and nodded and he told you to drink you took a sip looking away the skeleton he frowned " sorry I'm just a...well I'm and angry guy." you looked at him and he actually looked sorry you smiled weakly, and spoke your first words to him. "its fine I'm also a very jumpy person so not your fault."the skeleton looked surprised " oh you can talk" you chuckled, the skeleton smiled i'm Sans by the way."you smiled warmly and said "I'm Haruka its nice to meet you sans." you gave him a genuine smile and drank you tea.

:SAN'S POV: You where eternally screaming when you saw that smile Haruka was so cute ugh whats wrong with you you like a HUMAN!!

:HARUKA'S POV: suddenly your phone buzzed and you checked it to see it was your parents your face fell "I got to go sadly heres my number." You scribbled down your number and got up and running off to your house, you see your parents on your porch your heart fell " WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!!" Your mom screamed you flinched " I I was getting a drink at a cafe." your mom growled but didn't say anything as she walked into the house. You walked to your room and flopped onto your bed seeing you got a text from sans you smile and look at it * uh hi its sans idk what to say* you giggled and typed back *heh hey hru* you waited for him to answer *Im good * ( Le two week time skip ) you had been seeing sans at the coffee shop for two weeks all of it super enjoyable being with him made you forget about your parents and your life.


End file.
